


His Green Silk Scarf

by Serpencia



Series: Till Senses Reel And Pulses Swim [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Choking, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Oral Sex, PWP without Porn, Rating: NC17, Romance, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 07:04:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3719641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serpencia/pseuds/Serpencia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Well, my pet. You know the rules," his voice is deep, laced with lust. "You can't cum unless I say so."</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Green Silk Scarf

**Author's Note:**

> This is a thank you for those of you who left a kudos and comments on "Her Little Black Dress", hope you enjoy it !

She loves the feel of the cool, smooth material on her face, covering her eyes, robbing her of her eyesight, trailing down the slope of her bare back, and tying her hands and feet in powerful, restricting knots.

Her knees feel raw despite the plush rug underneath her. She arches her back, thrusting her breasts forward, and tries to get into a more comfortable position, but it's pointless. This position isn't meant to be comfortable. Its purpose is to make her entire body tense and tingle with torturous, delicious anticipation. After all, anticipation is half the fun.

The door of the room opens silently and the sudden rush of air that sweeps inside grazes her heated naked skin. She parts her legs slightly, savoring the chill, barely-there caress on her wet folds.

She can sense his presence behind her. He stands there – close enough for her to smell the cologne she gave him for Christmas. She inhales deeply, filling her lungs with the heady scent of him. He pats her head, the back of his hand slowly drifting to her left cheek, and under her chin as he moves in front of her. He lifts it with a tip of a finger, and his thumb touches her lower lip. She struggles not to part her lips and lick it.

"Well, my pet. You know the rules," his voice is deep, laced with lust. "You can't come unless I say so."

She nods her head obediently.

"Good girl," he says.

She hears the zipper of his trousers, and her heart hammers in her chest. A surge of pure, searing heat rushes through her, straight to her swollen clit. Hermione fights the need to rub her thighs together to get some sort of friction to her aching core.

Not being allowed to see him increases her arousal in ways she has never considered, before becoming his lover. In his arms, she has learnt that her body holds delightful dark secrets that he alone can unveil in the most decadent ways.

He knows her needs, and meets each and every one of them with a skill that ought to be against the law.

"Open your mouth, kitten," he orders in a low growl.

Her lips part instantly and she leans her head forward eagerly.

She hears him chuckle at her barely-suppressed enthusiasm.

_The bastard._

"Stick your tongue out," comes the second command.

She does. Her nipples tighten painfully, deliciously, and her clit pulses in response.

Hermione moans, involuntarily.

**OOO**

Draco watches her in silence. His pupils are blowout with the lust that courses through his veins, engorging his cock. She is breathtaking, kneeling on the carpet of his bedroom – exquisite in her nakedness, hands behind her back, her breast offered to him in earnest. But what he loves more is that scarf he gave her for moments like this one. The emerald green material around her eyes is a sight he can sometimes summon in his dreams. She is submission itself. Magnificent.

_Mine._

Her moan is a sweet melody to his ears, and he smirks.

Draco steps forward, pushing a hand in his boxers and pulls out his hard cock. Playfully, he rubs the tip against her wet tongue. She moans again and he takes a step back.

Hermione squirms, pulling against her restraints and Draco grabs a fistful of her hair, yanking her head back.

"Pace yourself, Granger," he growls. "We've just started."

She stills and he lets her go. Her lips form a wonderful pout and Draco can't stop himself. He kneels in front of her and crushes his mouth against hers. Their tongues meet and dance together in a feverish tango, and Draco can taste the saltiness of his pre-cum. He groans before wrenching himself from her, leaving them both panting heavily.

"Draco…"

"Yes?"

She rubs her thighs together and he can hear the wetness there. It's his favorite sound, second only to her moaning.

But she is breaking the rules and he gets to his feet swiftly, tugging his cock back into his pants. His fingers pinch one of her hardened nipples, and she gasps.

"What did I tell you, Granger?"

She swallows hard and wets her lips, still panting.

She doesn't answer.

Draco smirks again and kneels again, at her side this time. His hand wraps around the silk at her back and he pulls on it, making her head snap back, pushing her breasts forward. His other hand pinches her nipple again, and Hermione yelps.

"Answer me," he commands, and his voice doesn't leave any room for protest.

"I won't do it again," she whimpers, and he pinches her other nipple in the same manner.

"Do what again, Granger?"

"I won't – ah, hm, I won't try to come," she huffs.

Draco lets go of the scarf and his mouth replaces his fingers around her breast. He sucks on it lovingly, his tongue swirling around the peddled flesh soothingly.

"Good girl," he says, breathing the words against her sensitive skin, and her whole body shudders.

He stands up again, facing her.

"Now for your reward," he says before offering his cock to her sinful mouth again. She opens up as soon as he presses the head to her lips. And Draco stares, mesmerized, as she takes him in. He groans and his eyes roll to the back of his head as his hands grip her head, his fingers entangling in her wild hair.

"That's it, kitten, slow and steady," he purrs, loving every second of the feel of her wet, velvety tongue around his tumescent cock. "Oh Merlin, Granger, you feel so fucking heavenly."

**OOO**

Hermione feels slickness running down the inside of her thigh as her mouth sucks him hungrily. He doesn't push, lets her set the pace, and she is grateful for it. Without her hands to help her, she needs to be sure not to choke on his rather large cock.

She tastes him, relishing his fullness and the saltiness of the drops of pre-cum he is leaving on her tongue. She groans and the vibration seems to make him lose control. His grip on her head tightens, and he drives into her mouth with a sudden burst. She gags, and he pulls back slightly.

"I want to see your eyes, as I fuck your wicked mouth," he says. And she feels his fingers leave her hair and lower the green silk. The soft material slides over her nose and her lips, and finally rests around her neck.

The room is bathed in the dim orange light of the fireplace on the other side of the room, casting shadows over the walls. Her eyes lift to his and she moans when she sees the burning desire in his quicksilver pupils. His mouth is open, his breathing labored, and his normally pale cheeks are tinted with a delicious redness. He is perfect in his domination and his self-restraint, and incredibly, her arousal reaches a new level as her mouth takes him deeper.

Hoping he won't notice, she rubs her legs together, searching for the release he is intent on denying her, for now.

But he sees it. Of course he does. And he is pulling away from her and Hermione's face twists in anguish as her mouth closes around him in a futile effort to keep him between her lips.

"Now, now, what did I say, Granger?" he says with an arched eyebrow. He zips his trousers back, and she whimpers at the loss. "You naughty girl, you can't seem to listen to me tonight, do you want me to punish you this badly?"

He pulls on the scarf at the back and the fabric tightens around her neck, cutting off her breathing for a second, before he lets her go.

"If it's punishment you seek, punishment you shall get, my pet."

**OOO**

His cock is ready to burst. It's a good thing she misbehaves when she does. Watching her suck him off with those perfect plum lips was beginning to prove too difficult to resist.

Draco gets behind her and unties her feet, then her wrists.

"Get on your hands and knees, Granger."

She complies, arching her spine like a feline. A gorgeous sensual feline, with smooth, flawless skin.

The long silk scarf tangles on the floor, grazing the back of her thighs and her round bum. He can't resist the temptation and touches the soft globes, following their perfect shape to her soaking entrance. He trails a finger over her slit and she tries to grind on his hand, to get more friction, but Draco pulls on the scarf and she stops with a helpless cry.

"Draco," she chokes out.

He doesn't let go, and tugs on the material again. Before spanking her. Hard.

Hermione yelps and lurches forward with the force of the impact. Draco doesn't give her time to recover, and slaps her three more times. He kneels at her side, and kisses her ear.

"Count for me, kitten," he mutters, before swatting her ass again.

"One," she grounds out.

The silk around her neck tightens and loosens. He slaps her reddening flesh again.

"Ah- two,"

Abruptly, Draco shoves a finger in her cunt and she bucks forward, the scarf strangling the loud moan she lets out.

He pulls out of her slit and spanks her again.

"Three, aah-ah, four, aaahhrgh five,"

Draco stops. The silence fills with their ragged breathing. With the back of his hand, he caresses the pink skin of her bum, and he feels her wince before relaxing into his touch.

He cups her cunt and his palm is immediately coated in her arousal. She is so wet, the scent of it reaches him and Draco stands up, wrapping the length of the scarf around his fist. Their eyes lock and he sees understanding flash in her gaze before he can issue his next command.

"Follow me, kitten,"

He tugs lightly on the silk and she walks behind him on all fours.

Draco leads her to the bed and she climbs on the mattress obediently.

"Lie back," he instructs, climbing beside her. She settles against the pillows and he pulls on the scarf, freeing the material from underneath her.

"Hands above your head, crossed at the wrist."

**OOO**

She does as she is told. A few seconds later, Hermione can feel the soft fabric wrap her joined hands. She glances up, being careful not to choke herself with the restraint around her neck, and sees him tie an intricate knot between her wrists. She faintly thinks that it looks like a bow, one you'd see on a pretty little present under the Christmas tree. She doesn't have time to dwell on the randomness of the thought because Draco is sliding down her body, his fingers tracing a path from the crook of her neck, between her breasts, to her stomach and around her belly button before halting quite unexpectedly at the soft curls of her cunt.

"Spread those legs for me, kitten," he says kissing her hip bone.

When she does, the cool air hit her wet folds and she shudders deliciously. Her clit throbs in anticipation as her gaze follows his movements. He places himself between her parted legs and grabs her ankles, pushing her feet flat on the bedspread. He falls back on his knees and just stares at her.

"You will be the death of me, woman," he growls, his eyes fixed on her glistening cunt. He licks his lips and her insides clench. She wants him so badly. But he just watches her, his hands keeping her legs apart with a firm grip.

"You know, I spent the day thinking about licking this pink, soaking pussy," he tells her in a tone deceptively mundane. Except that she knows better, she can see it all over his taut expression, - the way his jaw is set, his dilated pupils, his slightly labored breathing, and if that isn't telling enough, the tent in his trousers is quite revealing.

"So, what are you waiting for, then?" she baits him with a sexy smirk, widening her legs further.

He answers her with a wicked smile of his own, and bends his head to kiss the inside of her right thigh. His tongue flickers over her skin as he moves toward the apex of her thighs and her breath hitches before turning into a moan. Draco stops and hover over the cunt. He breathes against the wet, slippery slit and her whole body shakes, her toes curling on the bed.

"Ahh, there, yesss," she groans, her nails scratching the silk fabric that binds them.

"Not yet, kitten," he replies, and his lips are on her other leg now, kissing a trail to her trembling knees.

"Draco," she cries in frustration. She wants to grab his head and just shove him between her legs but she can't. She can't because the scarf would most certainly strangle her to death if she tries to lift her hands in front of her. As always, he has thought of everything.

Her mouth opens to beg him to just give her what she craves more than anything at this moment. But when she sees the glint of amusement in his silver eyes, she shuts it and frowns.

He  _wants_  her to beg.

She levels a defiant look in his direction, issuing him a sort of challenge. His smirk widens into a predatory grin against her burning skin.

_Challenge accepted._

**OOO**

Oh, she is going to regret it, he thinks.

"Now, love, just lie there comfortably," he whispers, kissing a wet path to her cunt, stopping at her entrance. "And take it."

He licks the length of her sex and watches her eyes roll at the back of her head as her legs wobble slightly. His hands are quick to steady them, and Draco buries his nose in her pubic hair, inhaling deeply – it's his favorite scent in the whole word.

"Remember, Granger, you are not allowed to come, until I give you permission,"

She squirms in response, lifting her pelvis to meet his open mouth. He grazes her soaking cunt with his teeth and she lets out a cry of pure pleasure.

"Draco!" she gasps, and he loves the desperation in her voice so much so that he does it again. Her back arches clean off of the bed and he has to put a hand on her stomach to keep her still.

"Ready to beg, my pet?" he asks her, and his hands reach for her breasts, circling the erect nipples with the pad of his thumbs. He watches her eyes drift open, and her pupils are two black pools where lusts and desire swirls in perfect harmony. He feels as though he could drown in those eyes. In her.

And he wants to – his cock is begging and pleading with his head at this point, but there is more to come. He will make her beg, even if it kills him. Or her. Or probably both of them.

"You are the cruelest man I know," she mutters between ragged breaths.

Draco snorts and smirks at her. A shadow falls over his expression, and though it is fleeting, he knows she caught it. Because this is just one of those things that makes them so perfect for each other – she gets him, even when he says nothing, even when he tries to hide everything. And so does he.

"I'll take that as a compliment," he replies. And she smiles sinfully, wonderfully and he falls in love with her all over again when she licks her lips, staring at him with complete unadulterated adoration and says, "You should."

Draco climbs on top of her and captures her lips in a passionate kiss. It's different from the one he gave her earlier – it speaks of other things than sexual tension and playful teasing. It comes from a place where his heart beats for her and where hers answers in response. Their lips move against one another languidly, almost lazily.

She sucks his tongue into her mouth and he groans, his hips grinding against her naked body. The need to come inside her overpowers him and Draco has to pull away from her. He hears her guttural protest and soothes her by kissing her collarbone, the slope of her breasts, before giving his full attention to her perfect tits. He sucks and nibbles on the pebbled flesh and she digs her heels in the bed.

Draco doesn't wait for her to beg, that moment is gone now, and shoves his face between her parted thighs. His tongue laps up her wetness, circles her swollen clit as she thrashes and gasps and screams. But he doesn't let her come. He slips a finger inside her, and she jumps and pushes and then-

"Please, please, please, please," she cries as her body shudders from head to toe.

He lifts his head and looks at her with a satisfied little smile.

"See, it's always better when you comply, kitten," he says.

He doesn't wait for her answer. Instead, he inserts another finger into her slit and sucks her clit into his mouth fervently.

**OOO**

Her brain is a blank space with nothing but fireworks. Her back lifts off the bed and she can feel her skin tightens as her insides tremble with the power of her release. Hermione tries to breathe as she rides the first waves of her orgasm, but Draco seems to have other ideas. She feels a third finger enter her. His thumb replaces his tongue on her clit and she screams as another powerful surge of pleasure takes hold of her. Her vision goes black and she fears she will pass out, but his mouth is suddenly on her nipples and his fingers slow down and she can breathe again.

He kisses her eyelids, her temple, her cheek, her open mouth, and Hermione feels the tension of her orgasm ebb away. Her body relaxed into the bed and a satisfied moan escapes her lips, falling into his mouth. She tastes herself on his tongue, and a shot of renewed desire comes over her.

"I want to touch you," she mutters, still panting.

Draco kisses her once more before untying her wrists. She wastes no time, and her arms fold around him and she is kissing him, grabbing fistfuls of his shirt, trying to tear it off of him in frenzied urgency. She wants his skin on her skin, she wants him naked and exposed, just as she is.

Sensing her need, Draco's hands come up to help and the black shirt is quickly off and thrown over the bed. His trousers and boxers are quick to follow, leaving them both bare and glistening with sweat.

Hermione's tongue traces a trail over his smooth chest, and when her fingernails graze his nipples, he growls and grabs her hip with a bruising force. She does it again and he gasps helplessly and she slips her tongue in his mouth. She takes his moment of utter submission to switch their positions, straddling him.

Draco arches a brow at her and Hermione simply smirks in return before bending her head to his torso again. She licks and kisses and bites his offered flesh, and he lets her, to her complete delight. His hands fist the bedspread and his eyes close. His face is a tantalizing – a mask of agony and pleasure and slipping self-control.

She can feel his cock against her core, throbbing. He is close, she can tell. But she wants him inside her, needs him to explode deep inside her cunt – craves to hold him there, filling her completely, perfectly.

Kissing him with fever, she grabs his erect cock and positions it at her folds, parting them slightly. They both groan and he meets her eyes.

"Take me," he tells her, his voice so deep and hoarse she hardly recognizes it.

She's never heard more erotic, thrilling words.

Slowly, purposefully, she raises her hips and let him watch her slide down, impaling herself on his cock. Her eyes close and she bites her lower lip at the sensation of him finally inside her. She feels her walls clench and trap him there.

"Hermione," he whispers.

She feels him sit up, and his hands are on her face, and she opens her eyes because there is something not quite right with his voice.

She looks at him. His eyes are a grey storm that pulls her in.

"Do you trust me?"

The question gives her pause. Not because she needs to think about the answer – she doesn't, of course she trusts him – but she finds it odd that he feels the need to ask her this.

Hermione sees a flicker of doubt cross his features at her silence and she lifts her hands to his face, her palms grazing the light stubble on his cheeks.

"I do," she murmurs, her voice thick with emotion. "Of course I do."

He seems to be searching for something in her eyes and she holds still, letting him see everything she feels for him.

Draco's hands finally move to her neck, touching the green silk scarf still wrapped around her throat. Then they slide to her chest, on her ribs and settle on her hips. He captures her lips in a breathtaking kiss, and starts to move underneath her.

She meets his slow thrusts, grinding her pelvis over his, her eyes never leaving his penetrating gaze.

Then his hands move and he takes hold of the silk at her sides. His fists wrap gently around the fabric and tugs on it.

The green material tightens around her neck slightly. And she understands what he meant. She nods and Draco's fists pull harder than ever before on the silk restrain, mimicking the pace of their thrusts.

"Come on, kitten, fuck me harder," he growls tugging the scarf tighter and she lifts her hips, slamming against him again and again, rhythming her thrust to the tightening and loosening of the silk around her neck.

"Fuck me, Hermione, take everything you want," he urges her pulling on the fabric, blocking her air again.

She gasps and increases the pace, her hands on his shoulders, on his back, digging her nails into his scorching skin.

Her lungs scream and her engorged, sensitive clit rubs against his pelvic bone with urgency. She grinds harder, and has to close her eyes as the first shudder of release surges through her.

"Draco, aaah, Draco, DRACO!"

Her head falls back, her hair sticks to the sweat on her back and his hands let go of the fabric. He grabs her hips, pushing his cock deeper inside her, forcing her to grind against him faster as her orgasm takes over.

"Look at me," he orders.

She does. She looks at him and sees her own pleasure reflected in his dark pupils.

"Come for me, kitten," he breaths, panting painfully.

And the command conjures up a new powerful and all-consuming orgasm that washes over her like a tidal wave.

He pulls her against his chest, thrusting inside her for a few more seconds before his own release takes over him. And she absolutely loves the way he clings to her with the force of it.

**OOO**

Draco leans back on the bed, dragging her with him. She rests her head in the crook of his neck, and her ragged breaths on his sweaty skin are a delicious sensation. She relaxes in his embrace, and he kisses the top of her head.

"Thank you," he whispers.

She kisses his jaw in response.

He wants to say more, but he knows that she can read the true meaning behind his simple words.

_Thank you for trusting me._

_Thank you for loving me._

_Thank you for being mine._

_Thank you, Hermione._

He trails his short fingernails on her back and she hums. Soon after that, he can feel her even breathing.

She is asleep.

Draco closes his eyes, a smile of pure contentment on his face as he too succumbs to slumber.


End file.
